The Life and Death of Danni Grange
by cbryant230790
Summary: this is how a 20 year old girl got caught up with the avengers mainly clint barton and the god of mischief and lies loki. clint/oc loki/oc rated m for language sexual content and violence. oc belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 1 meet Danni

_Danni grange a confident 20 year old _

_5'5 in height, tanned skin, dirty blonde shoulder length wavy hair, dark blue eyes and plumped lips. _This is what Danni wrote on her online dating page, she looks around her small cramped apartment whilst tapping her right bare foot on the cold floor. Danni looked back to her laptop sighing "what am I doing, an online dating really" Danni closed her laptop and went to grab a pair of heels "the higher the better" nodding to herself. On her way out she grabbed her jacket, keys and bag, stepping outside the cold air cut her like a knife Danni carried on walking till she found a café still open. She looked at her watch "9:15 its not to late to have a coffee or two" pushing the door open a little bell rung Danni found a table by the window and sat down, while waiting to order her phone went off "hello" **"Danni hey sorry to disturb you but I need to see you, oh by the way its Clint" **"I know who it is and im at the café on the corner of my block" **"okay I'll be there in 5 see ya"** before she had a chance to say bye Clint hung up "that man argh I can kill him right now".

Clint dashed past tons of people to get to Danni, Clint has known pretty much all his working life at shield. Clint saved Danni when she was being chased by her ex; Clint vowed to keep her safe not to fall for her hard. Clint finally got to the café and saw her sitting there in at the window table tapping the table. His heart went a flutter when he saw this then Danni looked up and Clint ducked he didn't want her to know he was watching so he a top spy for shield crawled in unnoticed and crept up on Danni "boo" that made Danni jump with a reaction of punching him in the face "what was that for Danni" Danni only reply was "you know exactly what first thinking I wouldn't want to see you and second for scaring me like that" Clint who held up a napkin to his nose to stop the bleeding "but it was worth it" which lead to him getting kicked in the shin.

They sat there for an hour chatting about Danni's online dating which made Clint laugh but on the inside made him boil "so Clint what brings you here you said on the phone about needing to see me about" Clint shook his head "Danni listen I have to say this without you interrupting okay here we go where to start, I am Danni I" then an explosion of bright light happened then a figure appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 2 the figure

Crowds of people were running around screaming when Danni realised she lost sight of Clint "Clint! Clint where are you?" shouted Danni there was a figure running up to her "Clint" Danni said when he came into view.

"We have to go Danni" Clint commanded whilst grabbing hold of her wrist. They started running when they had to halt, a figure they saw when the explosion happened stood right in front of them. "Loki" hissed Clint pushing Danni behind him "the hawk" Loki said with smirk "did you and your band of brothers enjoy the show" Clint was ready to punch Loki in the face when Danni spoke "you did that why" Loki saw Danni and snorted "for fun and when did a midgardian like yourself being paraded around like a rag doll" Clint gritted his teeth and his grip on Danni's wrist tightened making her wince "im not a rag doll and how can you say that was for fun after everything that you did to new York was that just for fun" before Loki got a chance to speak Danni carried on "I know everything about the bloody alien invasion you caused and that my man here saved the day with the rest of the avengers" Loki's smirk grew and grabbed Danni by the throat before Clint could react they were gone. "She said my man" Clint said to himself and ran off to stark tower to find the other avengers to see if they knew why Loki was here.

"hey Clint" Steve shouted as Barton ran past him "why the rush" this made Clint stop "he's back and got Danni" "whose back Clint who got Danni" Steve calmly said knowing what was going on in the agents head. The captain and Clint walked into the living area where everyone else was watching the news when it finally clicked in the captains head when saw him "Loki he's back how is that possible" tony stood up and walked over to the bar "drink anyone no fine I will have to alone" Natasha walked over to Clint and gave him a hug "I know how much she means to you" "no you don't thor how and why is he back thought he was locked up on Asgard" Clint said darkly shrugging Natasha off. Thor carried on watching the news "he must of found a way of getting out even though his magic was stripped" Bruce spoke next "so he figured out how to get his magic back and escaped but how thought there would be guards around" thor bowed his head staring at his feet "you are right Dr Banner but he had help" "from who" everyone turned to look at tony who was walking towards them with a glass of scotch in his hands "what I asked a question who would help that insane bastard in the first place" "the enchantress Amora that's who" this time everyone looked at thor who was standing in front of the window looking at the destruction his so called brother had made.


	3. Chapter 3

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 3 Loki

Danni woke up groggy trying to get her bearings back she never teleported before nor will she in the near future if there was one "you're awake I see" that voice coming from the corner of the dark room "you're probably wondering where you are aren't you" "well yes I am Loki" Danni snarled at the god who took her from Clint. Loki laughed "well you see where we are your hero will never ever find us it is shielded" "from what" Danni dreaded the next answer "you are perfectly safe here with me none of their technology will ever find us. You see there" pointing over to another figure shrouded by the darkness "she cloaked us in magic very powerful magic even my idiot of a brother could never break with that damn hammer of his."

Loki walked over to help Danni up "I didn't want bring innocent people into this you see I just wanted to have somewhere to call home and someone to call my queen" the look he gave made Danni shiver "sorry what did you mean by queen" "I mean you to become my queen" Loki leaned down and gently kissed Danni on the lips. Danni didn't know what to do kiss back or push the god away but her body failed her mind and she started to kiss Loki back wrapping her arms around his neck.

FLASHBACK

2011

Clint was holding an umbrella up for Danni as the rain came down heavy Danni looked up to Clint his eyes were enchanting making her blush Clint leaned down and kissed her full of passion and Danni knew that this man was the one for her.

PRESENT DAY

Loki moaned Danni's name and where she should of said Loki's name she moan "Clint" making the god shot up throwing Danni across the room and straight into a brick wall. "you dare say his name when I was making you mine" he yelled Loki turned to the figure "find agent Barton and tell him that if he ever wants to see his precious Danni he has to give me everything shield has weapons and all" with that the figure vanished.

"What are you going to do to him if he doesn't give you what you want" that smirk reappeared "it's not him you should worried about Danni its you. I will make him suffer through your pain then finally when you are begging me to stop the pain will rip your heart out making your hero scream and then kill him when he is not watching" this made Danni sob and crawling into a ball hoping all of this was just a bad dream and she will wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 4 the message

Everyone was avoiding clint as much as possible he was still pissed and starting to feel guilty. Steve was just walking into the kitchen when a figure appeared "who are you" he commanded the figure smiled "I have a message for agent barton" as the figure said this the rest of the team strolled in making thor summoning his hammer "amora wheres loki tell us now" he roared again amora just smiled "agent barton I presume" she walked up to clint "I have a message for you from loki. Yes he has Danni. No she is not dead yet. You want her back you need to fetch weapons and information from shield for him." She smiled clint lunged forward pinning her down to the floor "where is she" amora laughed "you wont be able to find us and she will become lokis queen sure enough." Clint punched amora in the face and thor through the hammer towards amora who disappeared in a flash.

"I guess that was amora then. Tony can we trace danni's phone signal" steve asked "as long as loki hasn't switched it off or destroyed it the gps signal should work. jarvis" "yes sir" the ai said "can you danni's signal" "yes sir Danni is in a warehouse in the industrial estate downtown" and with that clint ran out of stark tower.

Loki's pov

Amora arrived back as I was getting cleaned up "well how did the message go" amora looked up at me and spoke quietly "yes barton took it exactly the way you expected" I nodded and left amora alone. "I got you something nice to wear as you my queen" I walked in carrying in a floor length emerald green dress "im not your queen or will I ever be" whispered Danni "why is that hmm something to do with barton he wont risk his bosses reputation for a young girl. Now take the dress and put it on" I handed her the dress "thank you my king" was all that she said made my day.

Danni walked out wearing the dress "you look beautiful Danni. Come now lets see what we can do with your smile". I walked towards Danni and stroked the side of her cheek noticing how soft and smooth she was and how she shivered under my touch and gaze. "Danni look at me" I softly spoke Danni looked up "there now where's my smile then" Danni gave me a very small smile but it made me feel something but what.


	5. Chapter 5

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 5 memories part one

Danni walks away from loki hoping that this whatever this is will stop not wanting her life to end like this without telling clint how she truly felt. She did try before but failed when he got a call that's when she decided to just be friends. _Why did I say clint was mine when even clint didn't say how he felt about me maybe that was what he was going to tell me_, all of this thinking made her head hurt when she heard a loud thump from outside Danni turned to look to where to sound came from then she heard a sound "psst"

Danni walks towards an open window "who is it" she whispered hoping loki or any of his cronies heard the noise.

"Danni over here" the voice said. Danni starts to scan the area where she saw a figure.

"clint its you. I thought youd never come. Did you come with the avengers?" she asked.

Clint walked towards Danni leaned over the window sill and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He could taste the strong coffee she had before all of this happened. Then he felt something very strong gripping hold of his shoulder which pulled him away from Danni.

"I don't share my pets with no one agent barton. Now where are my weapons" sneered loki who never took his eyes off Danni who looked very flushed.

"you aren't getting anything from me loki. Now let Danni go" clint said low but assertive.

Loki laughed which made his grip on clints shoulder harder. "you are mistaken agent barton I will have what I want. As for Danni leaving that is not happening".

Clint gritted his teeth grabbed hold of lokis wrist and flipping him over his shoulder slamming the god into the ground then picked up Danni bridal style and ran towards the shield jet.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Life and death of Danni grange

Chapter 5 memories part two

All clint could think of was how to keep Danni safe from loki when he heard Danni moving about "hey sleepy head how are you this morning. You were out for the count".

"im fine how long was I asleep for" Danni asked while stretching making clint stare.

"four to five hours. We're nearly there now so we will be safe" clint answered.

"where are we heading" Danni questioned.

"uh yeah I forgot to mention that part. We are going to stay with the avengers. Ah by the way about the kiss" clint trailed on saying "what I wanted to say was -"

Clint was cut off by Danni kissing him and whispered "I love you clint barton" and with that clint kissed back and picked up Danni and carried her over to the seats and laid her down, climbing on top of her clint pulled away wanting to finish what he was going to say.

"Danni I truly love you with all my heart and if you really want us to be together then I feel we should fake your death it would be easier than keeping you hidden from loki. What you say" clint said.

"if it would keep me safe from loki then yes" Danni answered and pulled clint down for another kiss.

They kissed for hours not wanting to let go when they heard a cocky voice coming through the inter com "hey hawk you there. Just wondering if you want the guest room made up for Danni or are you planning on keeping her with you"

Clint grunted a reply "tony do you mind"

Tony who just happened to be wearing his ironman suit peering through the windshield and you can tell that he was smirking under his mask. "sorry didn't hear that can you repeat what you said hawk"

All clint could do was fly the jet down to land and ran out to punch tony in the face. "I said tony do you mind. Yes Danni will be staying with me so I can keep her safe"

"right keep her safe okay so where will you two be sleeping sharing the bed like top and tail considering you a bird and she is a-" tony couldn't finish his sentence when an arrow came flying to him making him fall. Tony lifted his mask off and said "all I was going to was that you are bird and she a chick a sexy one for that nothing more really"

Clint nodded agreeing with tony for once and giving him a hand to get up. After everyone greeted Danni clint turned to Danni and gives her a big hug.

After dinner clint filled everyone in one the plan whilst Danni went to bed.

"you think it will work" asked bruce

"its pretty risky if I say so myself" replied steve

"loki will see right through it" said thor

"it's the only plan I have to keep her safe from the lunatic" clint sighed

"okay lets fake dannis death but it has to be realistic otherwise loki will as thor put it see right through it" tony said.

"how are we going to do this exactly" queered Natasha

"I don't know tasha I really don't know. All I know is that I cant lose her again. I love her to bits. I know, I know im being soppy but right now she is all that matters" clint said solemnly. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
